Tales from the S'yrthghar II: Soulbound
by Bluetech
Summary: "I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone."


**Tales from the S'yrthghar II: Soulbound**

The blazing sun had recently set, staining the Great Tree and the Sea of Hoolemere with pleasant pastel hues. The queen of Ga'Hoole stirred and, to avoid disturbing her unconscious king, silently glided out of their hollow.

She dared not miss the opportunity to bask in the warm rays of twilight, that brief, magical time heralding the arrival of the velvety darkness.

Surfing on the thermals spawned by the island below, she cast off the veil of sleep-induced fatigue in the process. She returned to the hollow as the sky turned a deep bluish-black and the first glittering stars became visible.

As she settled into the nest beside her mate, he quivered and whispered, "Pelli… is that you?"

"Yes," she answered softly. He blinked open his eyes and purged the blurriness from his vision using his third eyelids.

"Did I disturb you, dear? I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It wouldn't hurt for me to get an early start, now would it?"

"I don't think so."

Soren yawned and unfurled his wings in a glorious stretch, his primaries grazing Pelli's upper back. He then tucked his wings against his flanks and twisted his head towards her.

He stared deep into the bottomless black jewels of her eyes and she imitated him. Mesmerized, the Tytos remained still and silent for several seconds, their breasts pulsing in and out as they breathed.

It was the male that ultimately shattered the silence.

"You are so captivating, Pellimore. Glaux no doubt intended for us to be together."

"You are quite captivating yourself, Soren. I suppose it was our destiny to rule this great kingdom."

"Glaux works in mysterious ways."

"That he does."

The Ga'Hoolian monarchs seized the moment and kissed tenderly.

"I adore you, Pellimore. I may have been content before we met, but such a life is unthinkable now. I can't exist without you…"

"I adore you too, Soren. You granted me a second chance at life and captured my heart. There is no other Tyto quite like you…"

The monarchs locked beaks a second time, fortifying the strength their confessions. Pelli draped her wings across Soren's shoulders.

"May I have another of your sweet kisses?"

She churred lightly. "I've given you plenty, my dear. Wouldn't you prefer I save some for later?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, I would."

"I thought so."

Pelli's empty gizzard emitted a muffled rumble; their ultra-sensitive hearing detected it nonetheless.

"Oh my, excuse me."

"My gizzard is protesting as well. Let us go cure our hunger."

"You lead and I shall follow."

The Tyto couple marched to the cavernous Dining Hollow and halted just inside the arched entrance.

"I would've preferred to eat with our daughters, but they aren't here."

"Well, we did wake earlier than usual, Soren. They're most likely asleep."

"Soren, Pelli, over here!"

They instantly recognized the chipper voice as Gylfie's.

Pinpointing the source, they spotted her, Digger, and Twilight situated near the rear wall of the chamber.

The Tytos sailed over to their companions and touched down across from them.

"Greetings," boomed the great gray owl.

"Hello everyone," Pelli replied.

"We're glad you could join us," Digger said.

"You showed up just in time. Our meals will be ready shortly," Gylfie pointed out.

"Thank Glaux. I'm starving!"

"As if you don't get enough to eat around here," Twilight huffed.

Otulissa swooped in, alighted next to Gylfie, and promptly came to Digger's defense.

"Actually, Digger's smaller body size equates to a higher metabolic rate per unit of mass. Therefore, he consumes more energy at rest than you, Twilight. The net effect is that his energy reserves are depleted faster. The end result is that his hunger tends to manifest more frequently."

" _Thank you_ , Otulissa," Digger hooted emphatically. "Your vast wisdom does have its uses after all."

"Don't mention it. I am happy to share my knowledge with others."

"Tell us something we don't know," the defeated great gray mumbled under his breath.

"Anyhow, hello my friends. You've all gathered for tweener I see. May I join you?"

"You need not ask, Otulissa," Soren replied. "How are your owlets doing?"

"Judging by how much time and effort I must devote to raising them, perfectly fine. I love them dearly, but they can be quite boisterous."

"Our daughters were the same way," Pelli remarked. "It seems to be typical behavior, but they'll settle down as they grow older."

"What a relief that will be. I've suffered far too many sleepless days and repeated exposures to stress. I wonder if I'll start growing gray feathers prematurely."

"It's not exactly good for your health, but I think you'll manage. You've overcome more difficult challenges than this before."

"That is true. If I require future advice, I'll come straight to you, Pelli."

"Fair enough, Otulissa. My experiences as a mother may be of aid to you."

"Tweener is officially served!" the cook hooted jubilantly.

A team of snakes expertly balancing plates on their spines slithered over to the owls.

As they laid a plate down in front of each owl, the cook announced, "Tonight's meal is roasted mouse seasoned to perfection. To wash it down, freshly-brewed milkberry tea. And last, but certainly not least, pine nut cakes topped with a layer of rich milkberry jam for dessert!"

The cook, a burly-yet-benevolent great-horned owl, approached them with a bounce in his step.

"The tea is still piping hot, so I would suggest waiting for it to cool. The mice That being said, I hope you all enjoy tonight's meal, fellow Guardians."

"Thank you kindly," Soren said to him and the snakes alike.

"It is my pleasure, my king."

"And ours as well."

Seven owls, also afflicted with varying degrees of hunger, entered the Dining Hollow.

The cook spotted them out of the corner of his eye and spun towards them.

"Welcome, welcome! More visitors eager to feast, excellent!"

With that, he and his scaled assistants retreated to the kitchen to prepare and distribute the next batch of meals.

"It looks absolutely delicious! I bet it tastes delicious as well."

"You do the honors then," said Gylfie.

Digger grabbed the mouse, neatly severed its head, and held it in his beak for several seconds. He then swallowed it in one gulp and affected a dreamy expression.

"Mmm… now that is what I call a satisfying morsel. The mice in Kuneer don't even compare."

The other owls tore measured chunks of furry flesh from their own mice, blew on them, and proceeded to consume them.

"He's not lying, it truly _is_ delicious," said Otulissa.

"The meat is so warm and flavorful and tender. It's exactly what I've been craving," intoned Gylfie.

"The heat in my stomach is spreading throughout my body. It's a lovely feeling, isn't it Soren?"

"Indeed it is." Pelli brought the Ga'Hoole nut cup to her beak and imbibed about a quarter of the light pink liquid.

"Mmm, quite a fine drink, just the right amount of sweetness."

"A drink fit for a Guardian, in other words?"

"That's one way to describe it."

The owls ate and drank at leisure for the next half hour, chatting amongst one another between bites and sips. Though they all finished their first helping, all but Gylfie requested a second mouse and spot of tea, yet left out the cake.

To everyone's astonishment, Pelli somehow managed to ingest a third whole mouse.

"Just how large is your gizzard?"

Pelli wiped a tea stain off her beak and shot him a gutsy look.

"Obviously larger than yours," she teased.

"How fortunate I am to have stumbled upon such an amazing Tyto."

"Resorting to flattery now? You remind me of a certain blue owl."

"Unlike the Striga, my intention is to prove I am a selfless and honest Tyto."

"As if you need to prove anything regarding your nature to me."

"You have a point, my dear."

"Close your eyes, Soren."

"Why?"

"You'll see, or rather, feel."

"Alright."

He shut his eyes tight and the world went black.

Pelli tapped the side of his beak with an empty nut cup, then hid it beneath her starboard foot.

Soren's eyes popped open.

"Did you just kiss me?"

Pelli grinned and showed him the nut cup pinched between two of her talons.

He connected the dots and realized he'd been fooled.

"A clever trick performed by a clever owl. It's simply another reason why I found myself attracted to you."

"That sounds similar to what Cleve once told me. In any case, a sharp mind is a trait one desires in a mate."

"Ahem, excuse me for changing the subject, but there is a Parliament meeting scheduled for tonight."

"You're right, Twilight. Since we're all done eating, it doesn't make much sense to delay it."

"Are you coming with us, Otulissa?"

"Cleve can watch over the owlets in my absence. I'd rather not miss out on another important meeting."

"Good call. Let's be on our way then."

Before exiting the Dining Hollow, Gylfie gathered up the remaining three Parliament members, who'd also finished eating.

The group of owls relocated to the Parliament Hollow and alighted on their designated perches. The guard, stationed outside, pulled the door closed behind them and stood at attention.

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight's meeting is officially in order. Are there any important matters that must be brought to our attention?"

None of them responded to Soren's query.

"Very well, let us move on to the general announcement period."

The Parliament members discussed a variety of topics including, but not limited to: the overall performance of the students in their respective chaws, the general condition of the Great Tree, the merits of incorporating additional lessons into future chaw lectures, and the possibility of holding a special ceremony for exemplary students deserving Guardian status.

The Parliament session lasted forty-five minutes give or take, which was the the average duration.

The queen officially brought it to a close; unbeknownst to her and her mate, the Parliament had a surprise in store for them.

Otulissa drew a deep breath and said, "Soren, Pelli, there is something we'd like to tell you."

"Is that so? Go on," replied the king.

"Yesterday, the other Parliament members and I jointly come to a decision we think you'll appreciate."

"And what would that be?" asked the queen.

"You've been working quite hard this past moon cycle when it comes to fulfilling your duties as monarchs or rybs."

"We feel you are deserving of a break from those duties," Gylfie explained.

"Would you like to have tonight and tomorrow night all to yourselves?" Twilight inquired.

"Hmm, that is a generous offer," Soren mused.

You've put forth some convincing arguments," Pelli quipped.

"We don't mind shouldering your responsibilities temporarily. Managing the Great Tree in your stead won't be an issue," Ruby added.

"As much as I adore teaching, it is a time-consuming and sometimes draining task. I humbly accept the proposition."

"If she accepts, then I do as well."

"You've earned this temporary reprieve, friends."

"I suppose we have, Digger."

"I thank you all for being so considerate."

"As always, you're welcome, Pelli," Otulissa stated.

The owls filed out of the Parliament Hollow and went their separate ways. The rybs headed to their chaw classrooms and the monarchs headed to their hollow.

"It is just you and I once again. What shall we do tonight?"

"The possibilities are endless. Why not travel to the mainland? A change of scenery would be nice."

"That sounds splendid. Where exactly should we go?"

"First, we visit Ambala, then fly over the Kuneer Desert to the Tyto Forest, and finally return to Ga'Hoole."

"An excellent plan. Who knows, we may encounter owls in need and be able to assist them."

"Very true. This world may be at peace, but hidden dangers linger."

"Are you related to Otulissa, by any chance?"

Pelli churred in amusement.

"Not exactly."

"Your eloquence matches your status, I admit."

Prior to absconding, they tracked down their offspring, revealed their plan, and bid them heartfelt goodbyes. The Three Bs would've liked to tag along, but they also respected their parents' desires to spend time together.

"In exchange for not spending time with you, you may sleep with us tonight. Is that a fair deal?"

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"We love you, and we shall be back later."

"Okay, father."

"Pay attention in class, obey your rybs, and enjoy yourselves, alright?"

"We will, mother."

The adult Tytos hugged their children and departed the Great Tree.

Gylfie had taught them how to read the constellations of the S'yrthghar during any moon of the year. This knowledge enabled them to navigate the Southern Kingdoms without difficulty.

The Tytos flew abreast on a southwesterly course high above the rippling Hoolemere Sea. Their reflections were often engulfed by the brilliant glow of the waxing crescent moon on the water's surface.

A gentle headwind ruffled their feathers but was too weak to impact their flight speed.

"I haven't felt so… what's the word… liberated, in moons. Weather interpretation expeditions are one thing, but I have so much more freedom now."

"I know what you mean."

The rich green stain that was Ambala melted into view, a verdant smudge nestled between the light brown patches of the St. Aegolius Canyons, the Barrens, and Desert of Kuneer.

The Tytos entered a dive and plunged through the canopy. Pelli perched on the hefty bough of an oak and Soren landed beside her.

Life in its many forms flourished here, as evidenced by the invisible energy perfusing the air that left their gizzards tingling.

"I'd almost forgotten how serene Ambala is, excluding that raging fire you rescued me from."

"In the time of the Copper-Rose Rain, it is even more magnificent."

"I can't argue with that."

"I'm a bit thirsty, what about you?"

"Slightly."

Soren tilted his head this way and that, listening for the telltale gurgle of moving water.

"I hear a stream not too far off. Follow me."

Soren led her through the maze of deciduous and coniferous trees to a jolly, winding brook. He touched down on its right bank, leaned over, and drank to his heart's content.

She landed in the middle of the soft-bottomed channel, submerging her talons.

"Ahh… this water feels so nice."

She gulped down four beakfuls of the cool, refreshing liquid.

"Mmm… it tastes nice too."

Soren waded up to her.

"Nice is an understatement."

"Shame that it is too shallow to bathe in."

"If we follow it upstream, it will take us to the lake. You could bathe there."

"Good thinking."

They too flight and, skimming a few pytes above the meandering stream, traced it back to its source. Soon they arrived at Ambala's sole lake, a sizable one at that.

Pelli waded out into the glassy lake until the water lapped at her belly feathers. Repeatedly she dipped her upper body beneath the surface and stood up, allowing it to cascade down her back and tail.

She beat her wings after every dip, drenching them and spraying water everywhere. Spying Soren watching her from the lake's muddy boundary, she beckoned to him with one dripping talon.

"Join me, my dear," she said alluringly.

"As if I have a choice," he replied smoothly.

Soren planted himself beside her and soaked himself completely. His plumage clung to his skin, making him appear slender as if he'd wilfed.

"That's more like it."

Soren splashed her with a sweep of his wing and she returned the favor. They playfully doused each other a few more times and then called off the sparring match.

They waded to the shore, vigorously shook the water from their plumage, and waited for their feathers to air dry.

"That was exciting _and_ productive. I needed that."

"I could say the same thing, Pelli."

Tiny droplets were scattered all over her plumage. An errant moonbeam struck her and she glistened like that prized gemstone the Others referred to as a diamond.

For a moment, Soren thought he was dreaming; how could such a breathtaking being possibly exist in the conscious world?

Pelli caught him staring out of the corner of her eye.

"I am enthralled by your beauty."

"I am enthralled by your handsomeness."

Pelli nuzzled his port cheek feathers with her beak.

"I shall never tire of your compliments, Soren."

"Neither shall I, Pelli."

A short while later, the male extended his wings and flapped them.

"They seem sufficiently dry for flight. I assume yours must be too."

"There is plenty more to see here. Let's have a look around, shall we?"

The Tyto couple spent nearly a third of the night exploring Ambala in crisscross fashion.

The density and variety of owls occupying Ambala rivaled that of the Great Tree; practically every third tree harbored at least one lone individual, mated pair, or family.

Some of the adults were busy hunting or supervising their owlets as they practiced branching or flying. Others were pursuing less strenuous activities such as feasting or reading with their kin.

Many owlets who'd already fledged were out frolicking with friends and siblings.

Profound _joie de vivre_ permeated Ambala and its inhabitants; it was this harmonious society that the Guardians sacrificed so much to achieve.

Soren and Pelli struck up a fair number of cheerful conversations with the locals, who were pleasantly surprised by the Ga'Hoolian rulers' presence. They did not forget to pay the studious owls of the Brad a visit and catch up on recent developments.

When the moon neared its zenith, the barn owls trekked southwest to the austere Kuneer Desert. Its barren landscape notwithstanding, a sizable community of pygmy, elf, and burrowing owls lived above and beneath the surface.

Soren and Pelli spied a cluster of five figures scurrying about below. As they spiraled earthward, their enlarged shadows swept over the figures.

They automatically ducked into a tunnel excavated into the substrate.

The Tytos landed on the fine, warm sand seconds later.

"Come on out, little ones. We didn't mean to frighten you," said Pelli in a cordial tone.

One by one, the heads of five owlets popped into view above the burrow rim, their bright yellow eyes glowing with intrigue. Moments later, two taller owls strolled out of the burrow, positioning themselves on either side of the owlets.

"Greetings, Tytos," said the male on the left, his voice gruff.

"We rarely see your kind in the desert, unless they have lost their way," stated the female on the right.

Soren declared, "We're not lost, we've come to acquaint ourselves with friendly owls."

"This is your family, I presume?"

"Why yes, it is. I am Ava."

"Call me Felix."

"Our sons are Samuel, Riley, and Forrest, and our daughters are Emma and Quinn."

"Nice to meet you all. I am Pellimore, Pelli for short, and this is my mate, Soren."

The owlets hesitated to speak.

"Don't be shy, children," Ava said encouragingly.

"Nice to meet you," hooted the elder daughter jubilantly.

Soren pointed out, "We are the king and queen of Ga'Hoole."

"The Guardians' leaders, at our abode? Imagine that," said the adult male.

"Why are your eyes black?"

"That is how Glaux made us," Soren answered.

"That's so strange… they give me the creelies."

Ava glared at him disapprovingly.

"A little respect if you please, Forrest."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"No offense taken," assured Soren.

"Every kind of owl is unique, young one. Diversity is what enriches our culture."

"They still have much to learn," said Ava.

"Even as adults, we continue to gain more knowledge with each passing day."

"Wise words from a wise owl."

"Thank you, Felix," replied Pelli.

The Tytos chatted about how they came to be and their daily lives at the Great Tree. It need not be mentioned that they had ample subjects to discuss.

The burrowing owls similarly spoke of their early years and how they evolved into a family.

Pelli kept close tabs on the moon's position, thereby measuring the passage of time. An hour after meeting the burrowing owls, Soren and Pelli elected to move on to their next destination.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but we must move on."

"The pleasure is ours, Soren."

"I can't wait to tell our neighbors about this chance encounter," Ava said, smiling.

"No matter where you go, may Glaux bless you."

Soren replied, "Likewise, Felix."

"Goodbye, young ones," said his mate.

"Goodbye!" they chanted in unison.

The Tytos climbed high into the sky, leveled out, and pointed their beaks due east.

As they drifted closer to the adjacent Tyto Forest, a mass of dreary gray clouds piled up far to the north and climbed skyward. Upon entering the forest territory proper, they picked up on an unsettling heaviness in the air.

"That storm is headed this way. Judging by how rapidly it matured, it must contain an abundance of energy," she opined.

"I can sense its threatening demeanor in my gizzard. I think the Forest is in trouble."

"Only time will tell, and we won't have to wait long," she concluded.

The monarchs sought out the fabled River Hoole. There they slaked their thirst and excreted the liquid portion of their digestive wastes.

Shooting up to a crown branch of a towering fir, they gazed at the billowing storm to the north.

Jutting out from its base was a wedge-shaped cloud formation. They knew that cloud represented the cold outflow rushing ahead of its parent storm.

The intense straight-line winds lofted dirt, dead twigs, needles, and other lightweight matter into the air, giving rise to a wall of windblown debris.

Electricity spontaneously began arcing within its core, the stark white flashes bringing its contours into stark relief.

The tempest barreled across the Tyto Forest, bombarding it with blinding bolts, booming thunder, and relentless rain.

"Things are going to turn quite chaotic soon."

"In situations like these, wings are a blessing from Glaux."

"Greetings, fellow Tytos," said a masculine voice behind them. A pair of barn owls glided silently past, executed a 180-degree banking turn, and perched on the limb directly across from them.

"My name is Arrow and this is my daughter, Sienna."

"Hello, I'm Soren." "My name is Pellimore, though Pelli is fine as well."

"Those names sound vaguely familiar… wait… you're the king and queen of the Guardians."

She nodded in affirmation.

"Hmm, this is turning out to be a rather special night. What brings you here, if I may ask?"

"She and I were granted temporary relief from our duties at the Great Tree."

"We're touring Southern Kingdoms to spend quality time together."

"It is a gratifying pursuit. I brought my daughter along for the same purpose."

"We've been trying to catch rodents, but the storm has driven them into their dens."

"It's less-than-ideal timing on our part. We'll have to hunt again later."

They registered the faint, eerie moaning of the turbulent wind, which was otherwise inaudible to non-Tyto owls at that distance.

"Mother will be worried if we aren't home when the storm hits."

"I'd rather not upset her, or your siblings, for that matter."

Arrow cleared his throat and said, "Soren, Pelli, come with me. You may take shelter in our hollow."

Soren replied, "Thank you kindly."

"No need to thank me."

Arrow led them to another impressive fir tree. Their spacious hollow was located beneath an overhanging canopy branch.

Soren and Pelli introduced themselves. Arrow's family returned the favor; Aurora was his mate, Liam and Jasper were their sons, and their second daughter bore the name Willow.

"The highest-ranking Guardians, here? What are the odds of that?"

"Very small, Aurora."

"Please, make yourselves at home," she said.

"This reminds me of my own hollow. I can still recall what life was like prior to the St. Aegolius and Pure Ones' scourge."

"I curse those very names. One of the latter's soldiers attempted to 'recruit' me by force. I incapacitated him and snatched his battle claws."

"She used those same claws to aid me when three of them had subdued me. 'Serve our noble cause or perish' they said. I escaped their clutches thanks to her intervention, and since that night, we never parted."

"Their twisted mentality would've required me to eliminate other owls, including disobedient Tytos. Ironically, they were the reason I encountered Arrow. The futility of their efforts to indoctrinate me is laughable."

"So many of our Tyto brethren willfully swore loyalty to them," her mate said in dismay. "They paid the ultimate price for their actions. Condemned to an eternity in Hagsmire… such a tormented existence is beyond words."

"Their fates matter not to me. While they burn, we may raise our children in peace."

Intent on making her reconsider, the storm swept over the tree without warning.

The debris-laden wind howled as it raced by, almost drowning out the sound of plant matter striking the trunk and the creaking of the boughs.

Healthy and flexible, the tree was in no danger of snapping, but the rocking of its heavy, needle-clad limbs caused it to sway.

The wind event ended abruptly and the tree ceased to sway; in its wake, the storm unleashed a steady downpour consisting of stinging curtains of rain.

"This is exactly why we chose to reside in a south-facing hollow. The Sea of Hoolemere has a habit of flinging unexpected storms our way."

Rendered immune to its fury, the Tytos watched – and listened – in humble approbation.

"There are few sounds more relaxing than that of steady rain."

A loud rumble of thunder, palpable in their lungs and air sacs, assailed their ears.

Aurora asserted, "That, however, isn't so relaxing."

"No doubt we all agree," her mate put in.

Amidst the furor of the tempest, the Tytos engaged in comparatively placid discourse.

Arrow and Aurora chronicled their lives in detail; Soren was no stranger to the hardships they endured and sympathized with them.

They spoke for just over an hour, relinquishing control of the conversation to their guests. At that pointhe mood in the hollow brightened considerably.

The juvenile owls were exceedingly curious about the Guardian's fortress and what living there was like in general. Brimming with questions, they essentially interrogated the Great Tree's rulers.

Soren and Pelli jovially obliged, taking turns issuing adequate responses to every inquiry.

The squall lost its momentum and stalled out, drenching the bone-dry woodland with revitalizing sky nectar. Persisting for nearly two hours, it calmly dissipated afterwards and its fragments drifted apart.

"Would you like to go hunting by yourselves, children?"

"Absolutely, father!" exclaimed Willow.

"Are either of you hungry?"

"Not at all. We've eaten plenty already."

"Fair enough, Soren."

"Please bring a vole back for me."

"I'll take a vole as well."

"You can count on us, mother," said Liam.

"First one to catch a rodent first wins!" his brother declared.

"You three might as well give up. I'm the best hunter!"

"Hah! Watch and learn, Sienna."

"Heed your own advice, Jasper!"

Eager to outperform one another, the siblings dashed out of the hollow.

"Children are Glaux's greatest blessing. They make life so much more rewarding."

"Soren and I have three daughters named Bell, Sebastiana, and Blythe. We've experienced firsthand the joy they bring."

Aurora and Pelli exchanged motherly smiles.

When the hunting party returned, their gizzards stuffed with rodent meat, Soren and Pelli bid them fond farewells.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to leave. This region was the last stop of our trip."

"That is a shame. Whenever you choose to return, you are always welcome in our home."

"You have our gratitude, Aurora. We'll keep that in mind."

"It is the least we can do."

"Won't you come see us again soon?"

"Perhaps we will, a few moons from now."

"Goodbye, friends. May Glaux watch over you and those you care about."

"May Glaux do the same for you and your family, Arrow."

Soren and Pelli covered the distance to Ga'Hoole in roughly twenty minutes.

Lo and behold, the Great Tree was also receiving a substantial dose of precipitation.

They plowed through curtains of fat droplets to reach their hollow. Their waterlogged plumage affected their balance and they landed awkwardly.

Standing near the hole in the trunk, they purged the majority of the liquid from their feathers, casting it outside. They yarped up pellets, then snuggled up in their nest to share body heat and accelerate the drying process.

The remaining moisture evaporated in a respectable amount of time; as a bonus, it conferred a regal luster to their plumage.

Pelli wrapped her starboard wing around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I had an excellent time, my dear. Thank you for accompanying me."

"As did I, my love. Every minute spent with you was magical."

Pelli broke away to seal off the external and internal access points with a moss curtain and woven tapestry – both mounted on forged rods affixed to the walls – respectively.

She then climbed into the nest and stood face-to-face with her mate.

"There, now our privacy is guaranteed…"

"What for? It's too early to sleep-"

She rested a primary on his beak, silencing him.

She took one step closer, their breasts coming into contact. The feather ridge above her beak brushed against his.

Her expression radiated pure passion and the fervent look in her eyes mirrored one he'd witnessed once before…

"I'm in the mood for romance… won't you satisfy my craving?"

Beguiled by Pelli's honesty and proximity, Soren could not refuse her tantalizing proposition.

The king and queen kissed adamantly, injecting warmth into each other's beings.

They stopped not to breathe but to rest momentarily; a thin thread of saliva connecting their beaks stretched and broke as they separated.

"As if one kiss from you is ever enough…"

"In that case…"

They locked beaks a second time and Pelli upped the ante.

She ran her wings from his nape to his tail and back up to his nape repeatedly. Soren, in turn, caressed her flanks and breast via a combination of sweeping strokes and circular wing motions.

The lovestruck monarchs clambered out of the nest and shuffled to the approximate center of the hollow.

"Lie down on your back," she instructed. He complied and reclined on the dense floor, his legs sticking straight up in the air.

Pelli eased her body into the gap between his legs, positioning herself directly over her mate. Next she reclined on top of him, aligning her body with his so that they appeared as opposite-gendered reflections.

"Soren… let us make sweet love… as soulbound descendants of Glaux."

"Your wish is my command…"

Pelli flexed her legs at their ankle joints and sank down onto him. Soren gasped as he felt her warm, smooth vent press firmly against his.

Pulling away the slightest bit, she rocked her hips, grinding their sensitive orifices together. A spear of pleasure impaled the king instantly.

"Oh Pellimore… you feel marvelous… don't stop…"

The repetitive motion fatigued certain muscle groups and Pelli halted. Pushing herself off her mate, she stepped back one pace.

In a daze, he struggled to stand, so she hauled him to his feet.

"Giving up already?"

She smirked despite her prostration.

"Hmph… I'm not finished… with you yet…"

When she'd recouped her stamina, she turned away from him and leaned forward, her breast feathers brushing the floor. He caught a glimpse of her pinkish erogenous zone and his heart skipped a beat.

"Your turn, my dear…"

Instinct and lust compelled him and he mounted her. He gripped her flanks tightly enough to maintain his balance, but not so tight his talons pierced her skin.

Digging her talons into the wood for stability, she signaled her readiness with a slight nod. Angling his tail underneath hers, he homed in on her cloaca and amorous copulation ensued.

Every calculated thrust sent a rush of pleasure up her spine, proving the intensity of his devotion to her.

"Oh Soren… you know exactly how… ah… to pleasure me…"

Memories of their antecedent consummation – and the resultant conception of their daughters – inundated the king's mind. They hadn't been intimate in moons; euphoria coursed through his body unchecked.

Soren was forced to halt when Pelli's legs could no longer support his weight.

He stepped down and stumbled a bit, noticeably weary himself. The exertion had elevated his heart rate and core temperature to boot.

The Tytos were in their prime and recovered swiftly.

Pelli pinned Soren against the wall behind him; he slumped and his tail prevented him from slumping further.

She seated herself between his legs and linked their bodies via their concealed openings. The erotic position concentrated a significant fraction of her body weight on his cloaca, maximizing the impending friction – and stimulation – factor.

"Are you ready for the dramatic conclusion of our ritual, my dear?"

"I have never been more so, my love."

The gleam in the lascivious male's eyes conveyed nothing but an unquenchable yearning. Needing no further coercion, she rubbed her moist flower against his in a back-and-forth fashion.

Hushed moans spilled from their beaks, merging into an endless stream of vocalizations. Every thrust pushed them closer and closer to the breaking point, yet they had no intention of stopping.

A peculiar pressure built up as the seconds passed, pressure that yearned to be relieved. Inevitably they reached the razor's edge, teetering precariously above the climactic abyss from which escape was impossible.

"Pellimore… I shall always… be yours. Take me as if… we've fallen in love… all over again…"

Reusing his earlier phrase, she answered, "Your wish… is my command…"

She paused for dramatic effect, then plowed into him with a decisive final thrust. They plunged over the edge in unison; sexual explosions akin to a volcanic eruption went off deep inside them.

Wave after wave of rhythmic muscular contractions rippled through their bodies; the overwhelming pleasure exceeded anything a mortal being could ever experience.

Spontaneously, the queen's back arched and the king's talons clenched.

"Oh Glaux… Pellimore… you are everything… to me…"

"I shall never… leave you… for we were always… meant to be…"

Unrestrained moans poured from their beaks, shameless and justified. The eruptions' intensity ultimately decayed and the Tytos regained control of their bodies.

Delirious and exhausted, they staggered to their nest and collapsed. Reveling in the sublime afterglow, the king and queen whispered to one another, lacking the strength to do much else.

The queen heard – and felt – the muted pounding of her king's heart through his breast; it beat for the Guardians, their children, but most importantly, for her.

"Pellimore… I shall always… love you… until our bittersweet end… and beyond…"

"Glaux has brought… your heart to me… Soren. Whether we are here… or in Glaumora… we shall never be apart…"

United physically and spiritually, the Ga'Hoolian rulers slipped into a tenuous state of unconsciousness.

As First Light drew near, the Three Bs ambled to their parents' quarters.

Brushing aside the moss curtain, they slipped stealthily inside.

"It seems like they're asleep. I don't think we should wake them."

"Nonsense, Bell. They won't mind."

"I hope not."

The adult Tytos roused and acknowledged their visitors. "Hello there. Your mother and I were not sleeping, but napping."

"We've been expecting you, children."

The Three Bs were confused by their creators' upbeat aura; they seemed exceptionally more jubilant than usual.

"Why are you in such a cheerful mood? Not that I'm complaining, of course," asked Sebastiana.

"Simply put, we had an amazing time together, for several reasons."

Their father phrased his statement to be truthful yet omit certain details they need not be exposed to.

"That's great. We had an amazing time here as well."

"You may tell us all about it later. It's time for bed, children."

The trio of females squeezed into the nest; its area was sufficient to accommodate them and their parents, if just barely.

Standing wing-to-wing, the barn owls peered down at their feet.

The queen mumbled, "Sleep well, dearest children. We love you, more than you realize."

"We love you too," they muttered.

Drowsiness set in and the Three Bs fell asleep. Soren and Pelli smiled at one another, closed their eyes, and nodded off.

* * *

The next night, Soren and Pelli toured Silverveil, the Shadow Forest, the St. Aegolius Canyons, and the Beaks. The tired owls returned to the Great Tree and napped the night away.

They awoke at dawn and mated sensually once again, their figures silhouetted against the rising sun. It need not be stated that their passion burned with red-hot intensity.

"Pellimore... I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone..."

"As would I, my dearest Soren. I shall love you... even after my heart ceases to beat..."

The Tytos held each other tight and sank into a deep slumber.

It was true they would one day cease to exist in the physical sense. Despite ultimately falling victim to their own mortality, their bound spirits were nonetheless immortal.

As long as their souls existed, the flames of their love that burned within were destined to dance harmoniously for all eternity.


End file.
